Thrice returns
by Alice of Spades
Summary: What is the team broke up....again? what if it was worse this time? Tyson has a secret that is about to come to light will Tyson forgive the others or will Thrice give them the cold shoulder? Alterego thing I was bored so yea don't judge to harsh pleasea
1. The breaking of a team retun of Thrice

It was a dark rainy day when the Bladebreakers broke up

It was a dark rainy day when the Bladebreakers broke up.

"Tyson your selfish you know that," yelled Max. After training a fight broke out between Max and Tyson over something that can not be remembered. Tyson was shocked.

"His kind of right Tyson you are selfish and a bit self centered," said Rei as he joined in. Tyson stayed silent he knew that if he spoke he'd let a secret or two out that did not need to be heard, so he let them talk. Kai was the only on who said nothing through out the whole fight.

"We're going back to our old teams Ty," said Max as he and Rei headed to the door, "We'll see you around….I guess." Kai followed a bit behind and before going out the door looked back to see a strange look on Tyson's face.

With Tyson

Gramps came from behind a screen door scaring Hilary and Kenny who were shocked at what the others did.

"Thrice?" He asked confusing the two teens, Hilary and Kenny.

"Yea it's me." The two teens turned to where they heard the deep voice to see Tyson's eyes darker and his face narrower.

"Tyson?" Asked Kenny as he looked at Tyson in confusion.

Tyson's body shook his head.

"No I'm Tyson's alter ego Thrice," he said, "I was created when he was…3? 4? I can't remember but I've been dormant for quiet awhile….till now."

Kenny had a thoughtful look on his face, and then shock was evident on his features.

"Thrice as in the Thrice from team Kazuna?! That Trice," Kenny cried, "That team won the World Tournament 6 times before he disappeared…exactly 1 year before the Bladebreakers became a team." Thrice laughed.

"Yea that was me," he said with a smirk, "And I'm thinking of getting the old team back together." Gramps saw where this was heading and left the room for a minute.

"Old team huh?" Said a voice from the door way. All three teens turned and Thrice smirked slightly while Kenny and Hilary stared.

In the door way stood a teen girl. Initially 5'6" but her combat boots made her 6'0" even; she had dual hair color down to mid-back, a black rocker skirt, a red corset top, a black choker with a black cross connected to it and a pair of matching black dangling cross earrings.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" cried Hilary, "She looks like a female Kai." The girl laughed a light shining in her eyes.

"I have a secret," she said a finger to her lips, "Can you keep it?" Kenny and Hilary nodded as they leaned forward to her.

"I'm his twin sister," she told them, "The name is Nicky, Nicky Kaiyuna Hiwatari of the Hiwatari's." She gave a mock bow to them a smile on her face.

Hilary's jaw dropped and her eyes became dinner plates, Kenny fainted and Dizzy stayed silent.

"What?" Shouted Hilary as she came to her senses.

"Oh hey Nicky. Here for your stuff," said Gramps as he came back into the room.

He threw Thrice a cell, keys, sunglasses and a belt with a cobalt .45 on it.

He then threw Nicky something's. Nicky caught them and smiled.

"Figured you'd come," he said as he smiled at her, "You always knew when Tyson was in need of you."

Nicky then put the cell in her shirt, and placed 2 8" knives in each of her boots making sure she didn't cut herself, and placed the machete on her right hip in a sheath and the AKA 47 on her left attaching it to her skirt waistband.

"If we're going to go let's go," she said as she gave Gramps a quick hug, "We should grab the others. I mean I doght Ryan and Kyo would miss out on a reunion and lord only knows what Drake would do if we didn't include him….he'd hunt us down." Thrice nodded.

"K let me change first," he said as he ran up the stairs. 5 minutes later he came down in a pair of black trip pants, a blue wife beater, some black hunting boots, and a blue trench coat. He went to a hidden closet and pulled out 2 helmets and a black trench.

"Want them?" He asked as he tossed them to her. She smirked as she shrugged on the trench and placed the helmet on her head so only her cinnamon red eyes picking out.

"lets go," she said as she walked out the door. Thrice followed and both jumped on a black kawasaki ninja that was hidden in the bushes. Tyson threw a peace sign to the 3 people standing in the doorway before he drove off leaving the 2 teens woundering.

"Is he allowed to drive?" Asked Hilary her eyes wide. Gramps shrugged.

"The cops never stop them," he said as he headed back inside, "Come on we need to be ready for some phone calls." The 2 teens nodded and followed the old man both wishing Tyson/Thrice luck.


	2. The crush revield the team is back

Sorry for the delay I've been a bit busy and have been grounded numerous times again sorry now if I may get one of the cast to

Sorry for the delay I've been a bit busy and have been grounded numerous times again sorry now if I may get one of the cast to do a declaim for me……KAI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!

Kai: Why me?? scowls

Because I said so now do the declaim or I tell everyone your little secret

Kai: Stares wide eyed as he says She owns nothing but Nicky Drake Kyo and Ryan but does not own there personalities because their based off her friends…..happy?

Very thanks well on to the story….enjoy!! -

8 months later

"You ready," asked a woman in a red tank top with a fishnet shirt over top, a pair of black pants, and black combat boot.

"Hell yeah," said a man in a blue leather shirt with black leather pants complete with black boots.

"Lets beat some ass," said a man with dark red hair in a low ponytail, black jeans a white wife beater, which brought out his emerald eyes and some black vans.

"Count me in," said a man with spiked black hair, a pair of black shorts, a silver looking tee and a pair of black and silver converses.

"Well lets go," said the last guy he was small, short brown hair in a hat, a pair of brown shorts with a green shirt that contrasted greatly with his sky blue eyes and brown flip flops.

"Come on boys," said the girl, "The tournaments in China and the plane is about to leave."

4 of the 5 started walking toward the gate; the woman stopped and looked back.

"Hey you coming Thrice?" She asked the one in blue.

"Yeah Nicky Tyson's just expressing concerns," said Thrice as he walked over to Nicky, "I told him it's not me he has to worry about."

"Got that right," said Nicky with a smirk, "When I get my hands on that twin of mine believe me it will take

an army to get me off."

Nicky then smile and grabbed his hand as she ran to the gate.

"Come on the others are waiting and the plane is almost ready to take off," she said as she dragged in on to the plane.

\Good-bye Brazil,\ thought Tyson as he sat next to Nicky who had the window seat with the black haired boy behind her with the red head behind him and the brown haired boy in the seat in front of her.

/Hello China, / Thrice thought.

A few minutes pass as they sit in silence for the lift off of the plan.

"Think they'll remember or recognize us?" Asked the brown haired boy as he stared out his window.

"I don't know Ryan," said Nicky with a sad smile as she looked to the others.

"It's been a long time since we've seen them," said the red head as he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "I highly doubt they would."

"Oh quit being negative Drake," said the black haired boy, "I know the neko-jin remember me. I mean who could forget the persons whose parents kicked him out."

"Now whose being negative, hmm Kyo?" Asked Drake in a smug voice.

"Shut-up," cried Thrice, "We have a long flight and we stayed up quiet late last night. So let's get some sleep ok?"

The others nodded and did as they were told…all but Nicky.

"Tyson?" she asked.

Tyson looked at her fear in his eyes.

"Nicky I don't think I can do this," he said, "I can't face them."

Nicky shook her head then looked at him.

"Okay 1 Thrice will be facing them not you now calm down or you'll have another attack. 2 I know you're terrified to see them we all are but there's another reason too. Your afraid too see one person more than the other aren't you," said Nicky as he looked away, "its Kai isn't it…my twin brother."

Tyson turned to her surprise on his face and shock in his eyes.

"How..?" he asked

"You couldn't look at me…I took a guess and it was right," she said with a smile as she looked at him warmth in her eyes as she looked at her brother figure, "You love him don't ya? Finally someone does."

Tyson smile at her attempted joke.

"I'm glad your ok with it I…I thought you like me though? I mean everyone thought you did," he said with confusion.

"Nope I just did that so you're free for your true love," she said shaking her head in silent laughter and a light blush, "I actually like someone else."

Tyson perked up at those words.

"Who?" he asked excitedly

"Not gonna tell," she said as she leaned her head on the pillow next the window.

"Awe come on," Tyson whined playfully as he smiled.

Nicky shook her head with a small smile.

"Nope now let's get some sleep like Thrice said we have a long flight and we didn't get much sleep last night," she said as she started to doze off, "So sleep you'll need it."

And then she was out.

Tyson smiled as he put a blanket on her then laid his head back and close his eyes.

'I'm coming back guys,' he thought as he drifted off.

/It'll be ok Ty, / Thrice told him, /I'll be here to protect you, I promise. /

Tyson's conscious was almost in the depth of sleep.

\Thank you Thrice, \ he said to Trice before he succumbed to the darkness of sleep, \Thank you.\


	3. Freezing up and Food

**16 hours later **_(1)_

The 5 teens walked off the plane stretching and yawning, backs and other joints popping as they did so.

"Well that was fun," said Drake slightly sarcastic as he stretched his arms above his head showing a bit off some of his lightly tanned stomach.

"Oh shut up," said Ryan as he rubbed his neck, "I think I have a crick. Gah it hurts!"

"Come on guys," said Nicky as she headed to the baggage claim area, the boys following her diligently, "We're here and off the plane, be happy!" The boys all nodded at her statement, them being happy to be away from the screaming babies, overly attentive stewardess, and the snoring of people they didn't know.

"Yea come on I want out of…" started Thrice before he stopped. Nicky looked at Thrice concerned then turned to where his gaze was to see the White Tigers not far from them.

"Come on Thrice," she said hurriedly as she pulled on his arm.

"Tyson? ...Tyson," they heard someone yell. Nicky looked over to see Mariah running toward them.

"Thrice we have….no need to go, NOW," she said before looking to the others and sending out orders, "Drake, help me with him. Kyo, Ryan get the bags quickly…..MOVE!" They all scattered, Drake helping Nicky pull Thrice and the 3 ran away from Mariah out the door and immediately calling a cab. Just as the cab got there so did Kyo and Ryan, struggling but succeeding with the bags. Quickly stuffing them into the trunk all gathered into the cab and told the cabbie to punch it. They were off to their hotel after that with Nicky looking over Tyson/Thrice in the cab as they drove.

**With the White Tigers**

Mariah was confused and not just a little hurt as she watched Tyson and his group leave.

"Rei, I just saw Tyson but when I called to him he….froze," she told Rei, who immediately looked toward her at the mention of Tyson.

"What happened? Where is he?" He asked her before looking around trying to find the bluenette.

"Well that's the thing," said Mariah as she sighed, "I was heading toward him when I saw a girl trying to pull him away. She then yelled something to the other boys around her and they scattered one of the boys helping pull Tyson away. They were gone before I could even realize what was going on…..Do you think something is going on?" Mariah looked concerned her eyes looking lost.

"I don't know Mariah but I intend to find out…with help of course," said Rei as the others nodded, "But first let's find the others and tell them what has occurred." Rei looked toward the front automatic doors watching as a cab drove off in a hurry.

'Ty, are you in trouble…..or trying to forget all of us?' He thought/asked himself before shaking his head and following his team.

**With Tyson/Thrice**

"Tyson, you ok, man?" Asked Ryan as he pulled a damp wash cloth over Tyson's forehead, whom was lay on the couch in their very lavish room.

The room was large and had 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, with it being one of the small penthouse rooms. It was done in tasteful dark colors that made the room feel….slightly homey to them. The couch was dark navy or black, none cared to really pay attention, and very soft. Tyson felt as if he could fall asleep on it then and there.

"Yea….yea I'm fine just didn't expect to see them so soon," said Tyson with a sigh as his head lay gently on Nicky's lap.

"It'll be ok Ty, we know it will," she said to him as she softly stroked his hair, "but please remember you're not alone. We're here for you, tight boys?" The others nodded their agreement and Tyson gave a soft smile.

"Never forget that we are here….always," whispered Nicky but loud enough to send the message to all, that she wasn't just talking about Tyson right then. Her eyes meeting every one of their gazes head on so that the message was clear, not one of them would feel alone if she could help it.

"OK I'm fine now," said Tyson as he closed his eyes and sighed, "Thrice said his going to sleep so I'll be out for a while." He slowly sat up making the now warm wash cloth fall from his forehead to his lap as he straightened his back and slowly opened his eyes too look at the others.

"I think I'm good now," he said with a smile, "So can we get some food? Plane food sucks so, I'm starved!" As if to emphasize his point his stomach decided to let itself be known and rumbled loudly. He blushed brightly as the others laughed.

"Sure," said Nicky as her giggles subsided, "Where to though? No Chinese! We're in china so we need to eat something else….like on all our trips to places."

"You know that never made sense right?" Said Tyson, who earned a playful glare form Nicky as she started to stand up from the couch and walking toward the closet.

"How about...a little Italian?" Ryan suggested as he looked out the window and saw an Italian restaurant not far from them.

"Sound good let's go," said Drake as he stood up from the cushioned chair he was sitting on and stretched and then preceded to put on his shoes. Nicky smiled as she laced up her boots her trench already on her arms and shoulders; as she stood, she grabbed Tyson's Trench and held it out to him.

"Incase you want it," she said as Tyson took one of his comfort sources.

"Thanks," he said as he shrugged it on. Nicky looked at him then nodded and rummaged through the top of the closet before pulling out a plain black fedora. She looked at it then placed it on her head tilting it slightly over her right eye.

The 5 teens walked out of their hotel room and down to the main entrance before walking out into the darkened streets and cool wind. They walked a few blocks in comfortable silence, once in a while pointing out things to each other before reaching the restaurant they choose to eat at.

"Table for 5 please," said Nicky in a calm cool voice as she removed her hat. The host nodded and led them quickly to a free table near the back. They were talking and enjoying themselves before Tyson glance toward the door to see who walked in.  
"Ni...Nick…Nicky," he choked out softly causing the other to look and see…

Mwahaha a cliffy…..not really if you know what I'm getting at lol

Never been on an international flight only domestic so no clue how long it takes really to get there.

Anyway, this is AoS and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Things have been hectic lately with my Sis's baby and baby daddy drama and my bro's marriage. Not to mention school and the school plays. Then to top it all off I had my computer delete all my former work so I had to literally tear my room apart to find my notebook with the story lined out. So again I'm terribly sorry for the wait and I appreciate your patients and everything. I hope not to take too long again but knowing me I will can never stick to one project for too long and I have many stories running rampant through my mind. Stupid plot bunnies give me writers block then new story idea's not fair. Anyway hope you enjoyed. This is AoS signing out Ja-ne minna


	4. Brief meetings and sleep

All of them saw the other beyblading teams enter the same restaurant at them. The white tigers, Blistrik boys, The All Stars, The Majestic's, and so on and so forth, they were seated not too far from their table and it unnerved the team a bit.

"Ok guys don't panic," said Nicky calmly though inside her heart was racing, "We're here to eat. They haven't noticed us yet and we're in a dimly light area so I think we're good for now. Just stay calm and enjoy your food."

As she said this their food was brought out to them. They ate quietly talking amongst themselves as they glanced every now and again at the table of bladders. Nicky's eyes caught two spots of brown and she wracked her brain to remember where she had seen them.

"Hey Ty don't you have two brown haired friends? They were there when I went to get you," asked/said Nicky as she finished off her Alfredo pasta. Tyson nodded once as his eyes wondered to the table.

"Yea Kenny and Hillary," he said as he saw what she saw. His two friends seemed to have isolated themselves from everyone else in a way that made it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Wanna give them a call after we leave?" Asked Drake confused on what they were talking about but willing to do almost anything to make one of his friends comfortable again. Tyson nodded once again as he finished off his lasagna.

"Yea might want to get them with us….Kenny is great with the mechanics of blades," said Tyson in a low tone so only the 5 of them could hear.

"We'll we could use him I mean we're all good with blades but we don't have stats or knowledge of these teams and sorry Ty but you can only give so much," said Ryan as he took a drink of his Dr. Pepper.

Tyson shook his head. "I know I'm not much help as I haven't battled all of them," he stated, "I mean I haven't fought many of them but I have fought a few."

Nicky stood after throwing some cash onto the table.

"That should cover the cost," she said as she placed her hat on Tyson's head. She smirked at his questioning look. "You need it more than I if we're going to leave this place."

Tyson nodded and the 5 of them started out when one of the chairs started to scoot back. Nicky heard it first and pulled Drake out of the way so he wouldn't be hit or tripped. Drake noticed and let himself be pulled out of the way. Tyson noticed the sudden movement from his team mates and knew they'd lose balance so he put his arms behind Nicky about 10 inches away so as to catch her and Drake when they fall. It seemed like slow motion for everyone else but was like lightning for the team.

Nicky fell slightly into Tyson's arms as Drake landed his head on her shoulder and the rest just inches from her body. Then as quickly as it happened they were standing up straight dusting their shoulders of imaginary dust.

"You guys ok?" Asked Tyson in a slightly more masculine and deeper voice so as to throw off suspicion to his

"Yea thanks Nick," said Drake as he smiled at her.

"We both should be thanking Thrice here," said Nicky as she took Tyson by the arm using his other name for both cover and for the two brunettes to know. She looked to the one who scooted out their seat.

"Watch it next time someone could have gotten hurt and I don't want one of my friends hurt because you don't know common courtesy or the right of way," she said with a slight glare.

"Sorry Miss I was just in a hurry to go to the rest room," said Enrique as he gave a dazzling smile to the girl. Nicky just gave a deep sigh in agitation and tiredness.

"It's cool just watch it really someone can get hurt and I'm telling you I'm protective of what's mine and these boys are mine so if one of them gets hurt I go off the handle," said Nicky as she put her hands up to stop any words from the other people at the table, "It's not a threat just a warning. I promise I don't make threats against future opponents unless it's that you're gonna lose." Nicky gave a very disarming smile that showed her slightly sharper than normal k9's and white teeth.

She pulled the hands of her boys as she walked around Enrique and his chair.

"See you all at the tournament," she said with a backwards wave as they exited the building the other two meeting them at the door.

Outside the 5 of them burst into laughter.

"Wow ok they looked so freaked when you smiled," said Kyo as he leaned against Ryan to breath.

"I don't think they expected to meet another team there," said Ryan as he half held up half dragged his long haired friend, "Which is quite stupid I mean there aren't very many choices near the hotel to eat."

"Oh hush let just get back to our room. I'm bushed….jet lag is getting to me," said Nicky with a yawn as she leaned against Tyson. They all knew of Tyson's sexual orientation now and how Nicky was only pretending to keep him available for the one Ty really wanted, so it wasn't as odd to see the two like this as it was before.

"Awe poor little fox," said Drake in a baby voice, "Should I carry you? Are you too tired to walk?"

Nicky opened one eye that had closed when her head landed on Ty's shoulder.

"Drake keep it up and I will ask you to carry me," she threatened him with a smirk, "You know I love to be carried." The others laughed as Drake just picked the girl up and started carrying her bridle style. Nicky was a bit surprised so her arms went automatically around Drakes neck to keep her steady.

"You didn't have to Dray," said Nicky with a tired smile as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"I know but you're our little sister in the team and besides you don't way much," said Drake as he and the others continued to walk. They looked down not 5 minutes later to see their fearless leader sleeping in Drakes arms her jacket acting like a blanket. They smiled and then Kyo yawned with Ryan right behind him. Drake laughed as he shared a look with Tyson.

"I guess it's settled as soon as we get to the hotel we're going to sleep," he said as he gave a yawn of his own. He shifted slightly to get both himself and Nicky in a more comfortable position as they reached the hotel doors. Kyo held one door open while Tyson held the other. Ryan reached into Nicky's front coat pocket and pulled out the room key. They entered the elevators and went to the 5 floor and to their room. As soon as they got there, they removed their cotes hats and shoes and fell into the first bed they saw together. Coincidently the room had the biggest bed and was also Nicky's claimed room.

**With the other Bladers**

Enrique looked stunned. The girl didn't even seem fazed by his smile and had just walked off after showing her own stunning smile. He looked at the others and saw they all had different looks on their faces. Some showed amusement, others shock, two showed happiness and a few showed indifference.

"Does anyone know who they were?" Asked Oliver his curiosity peeked. Most shook their heads but two nodded. The only two who knew what was going to happen and were happy that their friend was back.

"I don't know what they go by now but that was Team Kazuna," said Kenny with a smile, "They were the 6 time world beyblading champions till they disbanded and the Blade Breakers took the title."

"Really? I thought that they quit blading for good," said Lee as he looked at Kenny, "I mean one of the elders said that one of their team mates was a disgrace to his heritage and lineage. Don't know what he meant but it sounded serious….like maybe it was a neko-jin like us?"

Kenny had a thoughtful look. "Could be quite possible I only met two of the team members and that was a brief meeting," he said aloud without thinking.

"What? Who did you meet?" Asked Emily as she almost jumped over the table to him, "I heard all the boys have fan bases that far surpass any of the blade breakers…..well except Tyson who seemed to be just as popular as Thrice."

"What? Really?" Was heard all around their table when they learned of this.

"Calm down ok the ones I met were Thrice the second in command and Nicky the team leader," said Kenny, "They all seem to work well together as we saw when Enrique almost knocked Their teammate down."

"Yea the way they moved was almost like a dance or something they've done all their life," said Selima as she and Cane walked up to the talking group.

"Maybe they have," said Mahria, "I mean we don't know them and from magazines I've read neither does half the world. When they quit it was like they fell off the earth. No one could find them for interviews or photo shoots they just…vanished."

"And now their back….but why?" asked Max as he joined the conversation.

Hillary and Kenny shared a look without the others knowledge and smiled. They knew what was going on and they couldn't wait to see what happened.

Ok ppl sorry for the wait but things have been…..slow moving. I changed a few thing from my notebook notes to make it more….idk but the confrontation here was less dramatic then what was in my notes so yea….um sorry if this sux a bit I wrote it just now on pain meds I was in surgery yesterday so yea I blame the meds if it sux ok? Um well I have two stories down and like a bajillion to go so whish me luck….hope u like it if you don't well I guess it's no skin off my back…..I think I'm rambling now…..yup definitely rambling….why am I still typing…..ttyl hope to get another chapter up soon later


	5. Breakfast with friends

Hey I'm back! Lol anyway I'd like to say thanks to those who have subscribed and such and a special thanks to Angel born of darkness and Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla you are really darlings for caring.^-^ I think you're the only ones to comment on my Surgery and I thank you for your concern. Anyway I know you all didn't click on my story to see ramblings and such so here you go Thrice is back baby!

It was the next day when the 4 boys woke to see their leader missing from the bed with them. They looked at each other before shrugging and getting up. This wasn't the first time Nicky had disappeared from a room or bed without them knowing. Just as they started out of the bedroom they smelled the most delicious food to them. They all followed the smell to the small Kitchenette that was in their room and found two brunettes sitting at the dining table and their dual haired leader in front of the stove humming softly as her high ponytail swayed with her movements. The female brunette looked up and smiled.

"Hey Tyson," she said before putting on a confused look, "Or is it Thrice?"

Nicky turned around after hearing that and took a glance at the bluenette before turning back to the stove.

"It's Tyson," she said simply while placing a pancake onto a plate, "Morning boys! Breakfast is done, grab a plate and dig in. That means you too Hilary, Chief."

Kenny smiled at the use of his nickname, when she had called the two brunettes and asked them to come over they were both excited and immediately said yes. After she gave them the room number the two made and excuse to their friends and ran out. He had to insist on her calling him Chief about seven times before she finally gave in and called him it.

He stood and walked to the counter and picked up two of the seven plates for both himself and Hilary before sitting back down. The other boys followed suit until all the teens were sitting at the surprisingly long table.

"So no offence but… how can you tell the difference between the two?" Hilary asked with a bit of hesitation.

Nicky smiled softly as she shared a look with Drake, Kyo, and Ryan before answering for all of them.

"It took practice and years of seeing the switch," said Nicky. "I've known Ty and Thrice since we were both 7-years-old so I had to help those three notice subtle differences between the two. The slight deepening of his voice, the narrowing and darkening of the eyes, the slightly more wild hair, things like that."

"I never really noticed it either till someone pointed it out to me that I actually HAD another personality," said Tyson as he finished off his milk, "And that was a disaster. Most people with MPD or as it's called now DID are either acceptant of their condition when first told or freak out and deny it at first, like I did. It took Nicky talking to me to get me to calm down and listen to the explanation. After that I was able to talk to Thrice and learn from him as he caught what I missed."

"It was weird when we first found out," said Kyo as he started to stand stretching his arms up and popping his back in the process, "We had no idea how to act but we learned to just be ourselves and it worked out for us."

"How are you going to act in front of the others?" Asked Kenny looking at Tyson with concern, evident in his eyes and voice.

Tyson shrugged.

"Don't know I guess I'll just be myself and Thrice will be his self," he said. "It's the only thing I can think of doing."

Hilary nodded as she looked at the clock on the stove. She jumped up quickly.

"Oh no Kenny we're late," she cried. "We were supposed to meet them about 15 minutes ago."

"Go on," said Nicky, "and tell them you got held up or something. In a hotel this large it wouldn't be hard to do."

The two brunettes smiled thanked Nicky and her boys apologized for running out then proceeded to do just that and hurry to the others.

Nicky smiled to Tyson and winked.

"I like them," she said, "Their sweet and very jumpy….I think their dating."

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Tyson with a laugh, "Chief always had a thing for Hil."

The boys did the dishes for Nicky as she got dressed in a black pair of semi loose pants and a long sleeved off the shoulder purple shirt that went just past her wrist with a black corset top and a pair of heels. She also put her duel colored hair into a bun with purple chop sticks some strands of hair framing her face.

As she waited for her boys to get ready she started to put on her make-up. Silver, purple, and black eye shadow with a pale complexion and dark red lipstick was what she decided on and surprisingly it looked good despite her rather odd coloring. She looked up when she heard the boys come in and smiled at their outfits. The four were as different from each other as they were.

Tyson wore a dark gray button up over a black wife beater a pair of loose jeans with a dark belt and some black white and gray vans. His hair was pulled into a tight ponytail under a dark gray almost black baseball cap with the letters ICP on it. He saw her look and rolled his eyes.

"It was the only thing Thrice and I agreed on…," he said as he fixed his hat, "By the way where did I get this hat?"

"You got it for Christmas bro," said Ryan as he walked in his brown hair looking like a styled mess.

He wore a pair of khaki boy shorts with a white t-shirt that had two little squirrels on a tree branch with a little walnut. Below that were the words 'it's all fun and games till someone looses a nut.' He wore a pair of flip flops and sunglasses on his head. He also wore a simple chain necklace around his neck.

"Yea I think it was Drake that gave it to you," said Kyo as he stepped into the room.

He wore a silver color Chinese style top that had a snow leopard on it that seemed to curl around the shirt with loose cargo like pants that tightened around the ankles. He wore a pair of light weight shoes that looked like slippers. His black hair was spiked more than usual and seemed to have a life of it's own.

Drake walked in laughing at his friends and smiled at their looks.

"We don't even look like we'd hang out together with the way we look," he said as he ran his hand through his gelled red hair.

He wore a pair of dark gray skinny jeans that were still a bit loose on him a red wife beater with a black leather jacket over top. He wore black boots and had wrist bands on both his wrists one saying rock on the other saying I love my insanity.

Nicky nodded in agreement as she messed with her black choker cross charm.

"Yea," she said as she looked at all her boys up and down. She noticed that Tyson wore his Celtic ring on his right ring finger, Ryan wore his chain as well as a small silver bracelet on his left wrist, Kyo wore a silver ear cuff with a Chinese sign for strength on his right ear, and Ryan had his silver earring one hanging in the shape of a tear drop the other was a stud. She smiled and then stood.

"Alright boys let's get this show on the road," she said to them as they headed out the door….

TBC…

OK I know people are mad at me for not updating quickly enough but AP Chem is killing me with a 70 and I really was having some major writers block. I know it isn't as long or as character filled as I would have liked but you learn something's I hope about the characters sense of style and Ty's condition.

I should say that I don't know a lot about DID or MPD and cannot accurately tell everything and hope you don't get offended by my lack of knowledge. Also anything that looks like it could belong to someone I do not own the plot and some of the characters are mine though so if you wanna use them please ask first. I know some characters may be OOC and I apologize but hey that's why it's fanfiction.


	6. Thrice is introduced

It was close to 11:00 am when the five teens made it down to the dining area of the hotel. All of them were nervous to see some of their past but knew that they would be there to support them.

"Alright boys," said Nicky with a smirk, "Let's get some food. Remember no unneeded confrontation. If they notice you and start to ask questions don't resort to any arguing or fighting. We really don't need a repeat of what happened in Prague before we broke up."

All the boys winced at the memory and the chewing out they received from Nicky short thereafter.

"Yeeeaaa…." Tyson said as he scratched the back of his head before pulling his hat down slightly covering his eyes slightly, "I don't want to get yelled at again thanks."

The others nodded vigorously as they agreed with Tyson. This caused Nicky to laugh as she pushed the doors open and entered the dining room to eat. The boys following her two on her left two on her right as they went to a table to claim as their own. The tables had an off white table cloth with black place mats and white pristine plates with shinning silverware and a clear vase with fresh cut white daisy's in them.

Nicky led them to one near a dark corner using the path with less people in the way. She sat first her face the one looking out toward the crowd a stoic look on her face as the others sat around her. It was easy to see, the other teams noticed, that she did this to let the others have more privacy by letting them keep their faces hidden.

Nicky's eyes wandered around discreetly, noticing the Blistrik boys eating like calmly with cold expressions and slight smirks while the All Starz team was acting like wild monkeys fighting over one banana and were louder then appropriate in a dining room like this, thankfully though it was only beyblading teams in the room at the moment to save many from being embarrassed by their behavior. Her eyes flicked over to the White tigers team noticing that the long pink haired girl with golden cat like eyes kept flicking his gaze to their table. More specifically toward the resident bluenette that sat with his back toward the Tigers table and her resident cat who sat right next to the bluenette.

Nicky narrowed her eyes as she caught the cat girl's attention and gave the coldest glare she could, which ended up sending chills down her spine and made her turn away. She waited a while before deeming it safe and letting her eyes wander again toward another table. A few tables away she saw the Majestic's sitting at their table eating a refine way and talking very little. She looked for her new favorite brunettes and saw them at a table with the rest of the original Blade Breakers team.

Nicky ordered a hot tea off the menu as they had already eaten when the waiter came by her eyes never leaving the table of her best friends' old team or her brother. She felt the urge to go over and slap them all but she held herself back, as she brought her attention back to her own table and smiled at HER boys with one that said she would protect them for as long as she could.

"So boys, ready for the past?" She asked nonchalantly as she leaned back in her chair.

The boys groaned and either laid their head on the table, covered their face in their hands or glared at her with little to no fire. She just shrugged and looked around again her eyes landing on the door as it opened to reveal two people. She smiled when she saw them and gave her best friend a nudge before gesturing over to the door for him to look. There standing in the door way was Tyson/Thrice grandfather and his older brother Hiro. Tyson looked at Nicky and she could see Thrice just under the surface as she nodded at Tyson/Thrice before he caught the eye of his Gramps and Brother.

Both were well known in the blading group because of their relations to Tyson who stood and was heading toward the door Drake in tow as a precaution. They passed with a barely noticeable nod to each other before heading out. Thrice was out now and he smirked at the encounter before putting on a blank mask. He knew that the others would follow soon with both his and Drakes drinks in hand so stood in the lobby waiting.

Not even 20 seconds later did his sister in all but blood walk toward him with an irritated expression and a small group of people following. Thrice's eyes narrowed as he noticed who was in the group. Kai, Tala, Mariah, Lee, Ray, Ricky, Eddie, Max, Robert, Enrique, and a few others that he just didn't want to name were there. Rolling his eyes he took the offered drink from Nicky who turned around and glared at all of them, many cowed under the look but Tala and Kai, one of who looked bored the other glared back.

Max tried to run up to Thrice and hug him only to be pushed back by Ryan.

"Don't touch him," Ryan growled with a glare.

"Why not? Tyson is my friend, right Ty?" said Max before looking toward Tyson with his cute puppy pout. Unfortunately for him Thrice was immune and just stared at him with his blank look. Everyone looked concerned, except Thrice's team.

"Tyson are you alright?" Asked Ray as he stepped forward to check "Tyson's" temperature only to jump back to avoid getting clawed by Kyo.

"Back off Kon," Hissed Kyo as his eyes turned to slits.

"Look we just want to make sure Tyson's okay," said Robert as he looked down on Nicky and her crew.

"Tyson's fine," was the voice heard as everyone looked in the direction of "Tyson"

"Why are you talking in third person?," Asked Emily, as she stepped next to Ricky with Michel on her other side studying the team in front of her.

"His not," said Nicky causing the attention to shift to her much to her team's relief, even if they didn't show it. Most were shocked that when they actually looked at Nicky they could see an almost female Kai. Though none put it together that the two were related and just thought it was a Russian thing as from her very slight accent. Nicky turned to Kai their eyes gazing into each other's as if to see the others soul.

"Hello Старший брат (big brother)," said Nicky in her ice cold tone with her eyes narrowing even more to glare at her own relation.

"Nickalin," said Kai emotionlessly but you could see the shock in his eyes as well as in Tala's

"It's Nicky, брат," she said as she stepped forward a bit, "And Tyson is fine."

"Let him tell us and not in third person," said Lee with a glare at Nicky and Kyo.

"He can't," said a new voice as most of the group turned to look at Hiro, who wore a grim face and Gramps who had a sad smile.

"Why not?" Asked Max quickly and concernedly.

"He's not the dominate personality right now," said Hiro calmly as he walked past everyone and stood in front of Tyson's body, "Isn't that right Thrice."

A smirk appeared on the cold blank face as the body attached went into a mock half bow.

"That be my name," Thrice said as he stood full height, "I am Thrice the only other fragment of Tyson's psyche. I was dormant till 8 months ago and now I say Hello." He smirked at the end giving him an almost evil look that worked well with how he was dressed.

Everyone looked at Tyson/Thrice in shock before many of them fainted from shock as Nicky gave an almost soundless laugh while she leaned half on Thrice and held onto Drake to keep up right.

"Now that is how you introduce yourself," she said as she smirked at her brother's expression of surprise, shock and disbelief. Then to Tala's look of all three plus excitement, she knew that to him this was a whole new game. She smirked at her boys as she felt up her sleeve and to her blade, stroking it softly.

'Позвольте играм начинать (Let the games begin),' she thought in her native tongue as she and her team walked out the hotel doors with Gramps and Hiro behind them.

OK people this is 6th chapter of Thrice Returns and I need a Poll running. Ok I want you to decide who goes with whom. Tyson/Kai is already decided and will not be changed. I'm sorry to those who want a different pairing but I am too much of a Ty/Kai fan right now to let this go. You CAN choose the pairings for Nicky, Drake, Kyo, and Ryan. As far as pairings go I don't care it can be slash or het only thing I can tell you right now is that if it's fem slash we will have issues as I don't think I can write that well but if it wins I can try. You can also choose other pairing if you want. Like who Lee gets with or if Mariah ends up an old maid or not does not matter to me.

Mariah: But it does me! I don't want to die alone!

Yea yea shut your yap. NEway review and help me out ok?

Nicky/?

Ryan/?

Drake/?

Kyo/?

Anyone else/?

I await your beautiful or horried reviews either way it adds to my creativity and sarcasm so yea until the next chap!

Life is like lemons sour when you try them but fun to throw at people. And if it hits their eyes bonus!


	7. Confontation

Nicky looked ticked as she walked into the private locker room she acquired for her team. All the other teams had thought that she and her friends had done something to Tyson to make him change. It angered her that they had not put themselves into the equation. 8 months ago is when Thrice came back and they didn't think that maybe it was his old team that had done something to change the sweet boy and awakened his alter ego. She punched at a locker making a dent in the metal as she seethed.

"Nicky calm down," Thrice said as he came up behind the girl who was both his leader and sister in all but blood, "They know not of what happened between me and the other BladeBreakers."

Nicky turned to look at the bluenette her eyes shimmering as she remembered when she first met both personalities of the male in front of her. She always remembered the first time she met someone, but she remembered her first meeting with her boys better than anything.

"I can't calm down Thrice," she said softly her voice cracking slightly; "They think we caused this, that we hurt you. I….they don't understand and they don't want to understand what you've been through. They won't listen or anything. I wanted to tell them but they kept going and demanding I tell them how I did it. How I got control of you. It hurts to hear the things they say to us about you."

Thrice pulled the duel haired girl into his arms and held her as she let the few tears she would allow out.

"I know my friend and I know that they won't listen but I will make them understand," he said as he looked to the other boys his eyes narrowing in promise to them, "I will make it clear." He let her go and turned to the door. Nicky stopped him with a hand to his bicep.

"Don't do something you will regret my dear friend," she whispered her eyes now dry as she looked at him. He nodded and made his way out the door.

Thrice made many turns till he ended up in the locker room with the other teams in them, quietly he stood outside the doorway and off the side so no one would see him. He listened into the conversation to get a feel of what was going on.

"I'm telling you they did something to him," he heard Eddie say; "Our Tyson would never be that cold or dangerous feeling."

"They must have brainwashed him or something," said Emily as she typed on her computer, "If only I knew how."

"Come on guys they told you why his like this," he heard Kenny cry out, "Even his brother and grandpa told you why."

"I won't believe it," said Mariah shaking her head, "How can something that's been dormant for year suddenly come back." This is when Thrice made his move.

"Ever heard of Cancer, Volcano's, anything at all," he said walking in like he was a predator and everyone else was prey, "Because those are two things that can go dormant then come back or erupt with a trigger. I am not going to tell you my trigger because some of you already know it, but I will say this, quit harassing my friends and teammates. They have done nothing but take care of me and help me through my issues. You hurt one of them again and I promise you even Tyson screaming in the back on my mind won't save you."

He glared at them all and they flinched at the ice in his eyes. "I have had enough of hearing you come up with these crackpot theories of brainwashing or blackmail," he said quietly, "And quite frankly you need to just but out. If I wanted you to know I'd have told you but you have no right to make any of my team feel bad or want to cry."

He turned away and began walking off. He stopped short and glanced back.

"By the way Tyson says hello," he said with a ferial smirk before waving a backwards wave and walking back to his team, leaving behind a group of shocked friends and curious looks.

Well this was short sorry people major writers block is screwing with me T.T plus college is starting soon and work has filled up most of my time. I'll try to write as often as I can but I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will get here. I have had this chapter partially finished for almost 2 weeks but my internet was finicky and I just finished it now. If you guys can help and give me some ideas the next chapter may be up faster. I appreciate all your help and support and hope you can all bare with me and again I apologize over the long time it took to post this chapter thank you and hope you continue to read my stories.

Words can be made into many thing hate mail love songs but my personal favorite is just random thoughts that make no sense what so ever. Rabbit funky monkey luncky chunky


	8. Authors Note HELP ME

Ok this is Spades and All I have to say is I'M SO SORRY! I promise I'm not giving up on my work but I need help. I have no idea how to do beybattles without them turning out horrible and not making any sense at all. If anyone can write one for me I can give you the stats on the OC's and you can roll with it however you want with little input from me. I really am sorry for the wait but like I said last chapter College and work are kicking my a$$ and I am trying to get chapters out as fast as possible. If you can help me please either Review or PM me and I will be eternally grateful


	9. Denile and Battles

Ok I know it's been a while and I'm extremely sorry! But like I have said before I have issues doing fight scenes so I needed help. Thankfully **PrincessAnime08** was gracious enough to give me this help and I'm so grateful for the help given!

Princessanime08, you are amazing and I can't thank you enough for your help. A good majority of this is done by her I just added the last part. ^-^

**Brad: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Annual Beyblading World Championships! I'm your host Brad Best!**

**AJ: And I'm your host AJ Topper!**

**Brad: I'm sure we can expect some epic from our first two teams.**

**AJ: I bet the fans would agree.**

The crowd went into an uproar with their screaming and cheering. The lights in the stadium dimmed until a spotlight was focused on DJ Jazzman. "Alright all you Beyblade fans this the moment you've been waiting for the start of the Beyblade World Championships!" The crowds cheering grew even louder. "So lets bring out our first two teams: White Tiger X and Team Kazuna!"

From opposite sides of the stadium both teams came out. The crowd loudly for their home team, but cheered even louder.

**Brad: White Tiger X may have the home advantage, but its obvious who the crowd favorite is.**

**AJ: You right about that Brad, though its not hard see why Team Kazuna won six World Championships.**

As the two teams settled themselves on the benches provided they began glaring at one another.

**Brad: Well there seems to be no lost between these two teams.**

**AJ: You can say that again Brad, I can feel the tension all the way up here.**

"Now lets bring on our first competitors." Jazzman called and Lee went up first for his team as did Kyo.

**Brad: Looks like we have Lee going up first for White Tiger X. He and his Galeon show no mercy.**

**AJ: And we have Kyo from Team Kazuna going first he and Tarda are no slouches either.**

"Now lets bring out the dish." Jazzman called and the middle of the stage opened up and a large dish came out with a model of a mountain range with a surrounding it with a rock bridge in between two of its peaks. The dish was made in the image of one of the Five Sacred Mountains: Mount Tai.

Kyo smirked at how densely forested the dish was Tarda would feel most at home here.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked, and both bladers brought out their blades and launchers and readied them.

"3...2...1..."

"Let it rip!"

Both bladers released their blades and they landed in the forest portion of the mountain range. Lee's blade immediately went on the attack going after Kyo's blade like a lion going after its prey, but Kyo's blade dodged it.

"Heh too slow." Kyo taunted causing Lee to grit his teeth

"Galeon!" Lee's black blade tried to again, but Kyo's orange-black blade dodged and retaliated by slamming into it hard, before retreating.

"Follow it Galeon!" Lee ordered.

"Climb Tarda." Kyo commanded.

As Galeon gave chase Tarda climbed up one of the trees, causing Galeon to stop abruptly before it crashed, and it stayed on the ground.

"What's wrong can't Galeon climb?" Kyo taunted. "Now Tarda!"

The orange-black blade jumped from the tree it was on, and it slammed into Galeon before it could move.

"Again!" Kyo ordered and Tarda repeated its actions using the trees as vantage points to attack leaving Galeon with no way of defending.

"Galeon!" Lee called summoning his bit beast, from the black blade a black lion with a white mane appeared.

"Get rid of the trees! Black Lightning Thunder Attack!"

The black lion summoned a series of lightning strikes to get rid of the trees. Tarda dodged the lightning strikes as they destroyed the trees.

" There now, without any trees no more free attacks."

"So, that's how you play? Well fine then, Tarda!"

From Kyo's blade a jaguar came out roaring.

"Galeon!"

"Tarda!"

The two blades charged one another, meeting one another dead on, each trading blows with neither one giving an inch.

"Let's end this Tarda! Fire Claws!"

Tarda began climbing up the mountain and it leapt into the air and immediately started coming down with great force and speed, as it came down the jaguar's claws became ignited with flames as did its blade's prongs.

"Galeon, Black Lightning Thunder Attack!"

The lightning attack struck the jaguar blade, but it pushed through the attack with its fire claws and slammed hard into Galeon causing a mini explosion that knocked Galeon out of the dish rendering it immobile by Lee's feet.

Lee dropped to one knee disappointed that he didn't win the first match for his team.

"And the winner of the first match is Kyo!" Jazzman announced and the crowd cheered.

**Brad: Whoa! What a battle! Team Kazuna definitely delivers.**

**AJ: You said Brad, now White Tiger X will be hard pressed to win the match!**

Kyo recalled his blade, and as Lee was about to return to his team Kyo spoke up:

"I may be a disgrace to my heritage, but I'd rather be a disgrace than a backstabber like Kon." He hissed walking away before Lee could ask what he meant.

"Lets begin the second match and bring on our next two competitors." Jazzman called out.

Rei walked up to the stage this determined to take the win for his team, and Thrice went up for his team with a look that meant doom for any beyblader that crossed his path.

**Brad: Looks like the White Tigers have sent out team captain Rei, he and his bit beast Driger are tough team.**

**AJ: From Team Kazuna we have second in command Thrice, this cool beyblader might put the big freeze on Rei's plans for a victory.**

'Might?' Thrice thought hearing the announcers talking. 'No, I intend to give him and every ex-blade breaker a taste of the frigid cold.

"Now lets bring out the dish that these two fierce competitors will be fighting on."

The middle of the stage opened up to reveal a large dish with a replica of the Shaolin Monastery.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman called and both bladers prepped their blades before nodding

"3...2...1..."

"Let it rip!"

Both bladers released their blades and both landed on the monastery and Rei instantly went on the attack, his silver beyblade rammed Thrice's bluish-white one, but it defended against Driger's assault quite well and continued to battle that way.

"What's going on Tyson, this isn't your usual playing style?" Rei said.

"Get it through your head Kon, I'm not Tyson," Thrice snapped coldly as he was starting to get irritated from repeating himself so many times.

"No I won't believe that, they've brainwashed you!" Rei said narrowing his eyes at the team behind Thrice.

"Are you that thick-headed that you're still believing those crackpot theories? And since when do you care about what happens to Tyson, you and those other two abandoned him." Thrice spat and snapped his fingers ordering his bluish-white blade to begin attacking the silver one.

Driger was barely able to defend against the furious onslaught and in a moment the ice colored blade slammed Driger into the monastery.

"I've always cared Tyson you're my friend." Rei defended.

"Really? So it was caring of you when called him…what was it selfish and self-centered?" Thrice said angrily his eyes both having fire in them but also looking as cold as the ice.

Rei stayed quiet it was true he had said those words.

Driger emerged from the rubble spinning still in the same spot awaiting Rei's command.

"Speechless you should be, you really hurt Tyson, and now I will do the same to you where it matters the most in the beydish!" Thrice spat with venom in his voice.

"Shiro, you know what to do." Thrice said calmly.

The beyblade Shiro began glowing in response and started creating a blizzard that began freezing Driger who stayed still in one spot.

"Rei!" His team shouted snapping him out of his daze.

"Driger!" Rei shouted getting his silver blade to move before it was completely encased in ice.

"Oh, so that's how its going to be? Well alright this'll make beating you more gratifying." Thrice said with a feral grin.

"Don't worry Tyson, I'll save you by beating you." Rei said with determination.

"For the last time I'm not Tyson! And he doesn't want to be saved by the likes of you, he's with people who care about him." Thrice spat.

Rei stopped listening to what Thrice was saying convinced that Tyson was brainwashed.

"Driger!" The silver blade was making its way toward Thrice's , and Thrice snapped his fingers and his blade responded by covering the area Driger was spinning in with ice making the blade have difficulty get any traction on the field it was on.

"Driger!" Rei called summoning his bit beast, from the blade a white tiger with green stripes and gold blades on its back.

With the tiger beast out the beyblade could get better traction on the icy surface, was able to resume its attack, but Shiro endured with its powerful defense.

"Shiro arise." Thrice said calmly.

From Thrice's ice colored beyblade a light erupted and a gust of chilling wind blew from it, when the light died down there was a dragon that was serpentine with bluish-white scales that looked like ice, it had shards of ice coming down its back, it had two spikes of ice coming from its knees, its claws were made of ice and curved, and its long tail was tipped with ice.

Gasps were heard throughout the stadium because of how this ice dragon looked like Dragoon.

"Dragoon? How?" Rei asked in shock of seeing the storm dragon fighting for another team, but his look of shock gave way to a look of anger, he glared at the other team with heated anger. "First you brainwash Tyson, and now Dragoon, well you won't get away with this."

"Driger! Thunder Slash!" Rei ordered and the tiger-like bit beast charged toward Shiro with its beyblade electrified and the intent of knocking the ice dragon out.

"Shiro defend." Thrice ordered coolly.

And his ice dragon made began creating a layered wall of ice that Driger crashed through causing the silver blade to falter which Thrice took advantage of and had his bit beast create a prison made of ice, which had Rei's beyblade trapped.

"Now let's end this with Ice Barrage." Thrice ordered.

And the ice dragon opened his mouth and from its blade it released a flurry of ice shards destroying the ice prison which added another barrage of ice that knocked the silver blade out and caused the tiger to retreat as its blade to stopped spinning and lay right by Rei's feet.

"And Team Kazuna wins the match 2-0!" Jazzman announced sending the crowd into an uproar of cheers and excitement.

**Brad: Team Kazuna has proven their might as former World Champions.**

**AJ: Your right about that, this team hasn't lost its touch.**

Thrice recalled his bluish-white blade and walked off to rejoin his team leaving a defeated Rei behind.

'One down two to go,' Thrice thought as he counted off the number of people to make pay for hurting Tyson.

As Thrice got down off the stage he was met with his team who all congratulated him. He smiled, not smirked, but smiled as he took in their congratulations and felt as if he was ok again, like he wasn't in the fight to prove something to the other bladers and he was back home in Brazil with his friends just having fun. Sadly he knew he wasn't and went to the bench with Nicky next to him to watch the next round of bladers go.

He was genuinely curious of how this will all go.

Ok This is all That is here right now. Hope you like it and give thanks to PrincessAnime08 for the help ^-^ if not for her we'd all still be waiting. Thank you for your patience and support and hope you will continue to read. Enjoy the day and hope all is well with whoever you are ja ne!


	10. The battles go on

**Brad: Alright folks welcome back to the second round of the World Championships! We've just had an explosive first match between White Tiger X and Team Kazuna.**

**AJ: Your right Brad that first match has the audience fired up for some more hardcore beyblading action.**

The crowd was cheering loud in anticipation of seeing some more beyblading action. "Is everyone ready to see more beyblading action?" Jazzman asked. The crowd cheered even louder.

"I can't hear you?" Jazzman said causing the crowd to cheer even louder than before.

"That's better; now let's bring out our next two teams: The Dark Bladers and The PPB All Starz!"

From opposite sides of the stadium both teams came out, with fans cheering for them as they settled and got ready to beyblade.

Max looked uneasily at the Dark Bladers, it had definitely been a surprise to see them enter this year's World Championship, and he hadn't forgotten about how they tried to steal their bit beasts.

"Now let's bring on our first two competitors." Jazzman called and Sanguinex went up first along with Max.

**Brad: From the Dark Bladers we have Sanguinex he and his Drac-Attack leave opponent's needing a blood transfusion**

**AJ: We got Max from the All Starz with his defensive Draciel**

"Now let's bring out the dish!"

The middle of the stage opened up to reveal the Forbidden City of China.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman called as both bladers loaded their blades and got ready to launch.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!"

Both blades landed on the steps of the Forbidden City and began battling and climbing the steps to the Forbidden City.

"Draciel!" Max called.

"Drac-Attack!" Sanguinex called.

The black beyblade began pushing the green one into the walls of the city while Draciel defended.

"Now Drac-Attack!" The black bey's bit chip began glowing red unleashing a vampire bit beast.

"You won't win this time not without Tyson's help." Sanguinex said in a matter of fact tone, "He was your focal point after all."

"We'll see about that, Draciel!" The bit in Max's green beyblade emitted a purple light and a purple bipedal tortoise with a dark shell came out.

The two bit beasts were clashing and were demolishing part of the city.

"Drac-Attack!" Sanguinex ordered and the vampire started biting Draciel and began draining the large tortoise of its energy like an actual vampire. Draciel started feeling the energy drain its bey began to wobble.

"Draciel! Aqua Shield!" Max called a water barrier was created forcing the vampire off, but Draciel's bey still had a slight wobble from the energy drain, he had to finish this match before the vampire drained Draciel.

"Drac-Attack!" The vampire bit beast went in for another energy drain attack, and it latched onto Draciel again.

"Draciel, Gravity Control!"

Draciel began unleashing a gravity field that began affecting Sanguinex's blade, but the vampire bite was beginning to affect Draciel until finally both beasts' blades stopped spinning and the bit beasts disappeared into pixels.

"It's a tie!" Jazzman announced and the crowd cheered at the amazing battle they just witnessed.

Max just sighed defeatedly as he picked up his Draciel and walked back to his team.

"Sorry that I didn't win." Max said.

"It's okay Max, Rick's up next we can still win this." Emily reassured.

"Don't sweat it kid I'll make sure to win this next match." Rick said cockily.

"Now let's begin the second match and bring our next two competitors."

Rick began walking up the stage as Cenotaph walked up as well.

**Brad: Looks like the All Starz have sent out their heavy hitter Rick he and his Rock Bison really get the drop on their opponents.**

**AJ: And we have Cenotaph from Dark Bladers he and his Sarcaphalon really get their opponents on the wraps.**

"Now let's bring out the dish!"

The middle of the stage opened up and this time revealed The Great Wall of China, one of China's most iconic monuments.

Both Rick and Cenotaph loaded their blades and were waiting for the moment to launch.

"Ready?" Jazzman began.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!"

Both bladers released their bladers released their blades, and Rick being the aggressive battler he was began attacking with everything he had while Cenotaph fought back too. Their blades went battling all along the Great Wall, it didn't take long for both bladers to call their bit beasts.

"Sarcaphalon!"

"Rock Bison!"

From Cenotaph's dusty grey beyblade came a mummy like bit beast and from Rick's beyblade came a light orange bison with armor and rocky protrusions on its back.

The bison tried to overpower the mummy, but brute force wouldn't work, Max having fought against Cenotaph knew how powerful he was.

"Rick, be careful!" Max warned, too late Sarcaphalon began tying up Rock Bison in its Bandage Wrap attack.

"Rick, get out of there!" Max yelled.

Rick tried to get his beyblade to retreat all the while Rock Bison tried to outrun the mummy, but its arms kept stretching.

"Rock Drop!" Rick ordered in an attempt to shake off the mummy.

The bison bit beast began gathering rocks around it forming a sphere to launch at the mummy. The bison launched its attack at the other bit beast, but the mummy blocked it with another set of bandages rendering the attack useless.

"Finish it Sarcaphalon!" Cenotaph ordered.

Sarcaphalon again grabbed the bison and this time wrapped it up completely in bandages before throwing it and its bey out of the dish.

"And the winner of this round is Cenotaph!" Jazzman announced and the stadium came to life with cheers.

Rick dropped to one knee and punched the floor angry with himself for letting the team down, he collected his blade and returned to his team. Max was feeling guilty if he had won his match then they wouldn't have lost this round.

As the bladers changed and the battles became more intense became apparent that the bey dish and possible the stadium wouldn't survive the other battles and they would have to move to a new location and soon.

"Well," Jazzman started as he looked at the extent of the damage, "Looks like we're moving sooner than we thought folks. Sorry for the inconvenience it may cause many of you."

**Brad: What an exciting battle, too bad about the stadium though. Well stayed tuned as we bring you the World Championships from Rio de Janiro in Brazil.**

**AJ: The first match there will be Majestics vs. Kazuna.**

As this was said Kazuna team smiled and high fived eachother in excitement. They were going to THEIR home turf where no one had been before and they were just excited to be able to go home for a bit. Ryan already had plans to go to the beach for a couple of hours of relaxation before the next fight. It was bound to be intense with Drake holding his grudge.

The other bladers were confused as to why Ty….Thrice's team was so excited but they would find out soon enough.


End file.
